Super Stumped
Super Stumped is the 6th episode of Endurance: Tehachapi'.''' Overview ''The tension mounts as the two Super Teams face off in a critical Temple Mission, and one team will have to choose between winning to avoid elimination or losing to save their best friends from the Temple of Fate. Summary The six teams, formed into two superteams (Red, Yellow, and Green vs. Blue, Orange, and Purple) walk down to meet JD at the lakeshore, where he tells them about their Temple mission: "Super Stumped." The teams will have to race over a bridge of planks laid on top of a series of stumps leading out over the water. The teams will only have two planks to build their bridge, so they will have to lay down their two planks, crowd onto the second plank, then pick up the first plank and swing it around to continue building the bridge. On each team’s final stump is a flag. The first super team to grab their flag and bring it back to shore across their bridge will win the mission, as well as the right to send two teams from the losing super team up to the Temple of Fate. When the mission begins both teams are neck-and-neck, getting themselves out onto the water without any hassle. But the powerhouse super team of Red, Yellow and Green run into trouble halfway down their bridge when they put one of the planks out too far on a stump so that their next plank won’t fit. Isaac decides that the best thing to do is to move on and stack the next plank on top of the first one. However, when the team crowds onto the new plank, they realize that the first plank won’t budge! Erika is left with the task of trying to pull the stuck plank out from under the bridge of her super team, but it still won’t budge. All the while, the Blue-Orange-Purple super team is slowly and methodically making their way toward their flag. After struggling mightily against the plank, Erika gives up and her entire super team jumps off the plank and into the water so they can go back to the previous plank and start over. The Blue-Orange-Purple super team now has an insurmountable lead. They have already grabbed their flag and made it halfway back to shore. Red, Yellow and Green rush frantically to catch up, but to no avail. They can do nothing but watch as Purple, Blue and Orange strut slowly off the planks back to shore to win the game by a long stretch. The "underdog" super team toppled their powerhouse opponents, and now they must send two of the losing teams to the Temple of Fate. The decision is hard for Jonathan because he close with both Isaac and Chris. He tells the other teams that if they agree to send Red, we will let them choose which of the other two teams to send. Ultimately, the winners pick Red and Yellow. Up at the Temple of Fate, the Red team takes an early lead, choosing wood to Yellow’s water. Then the Yellow team forces a tie by picking wood to Red’s water! In the final round, Yellow chooses water, thinking there’s no way Red would go back to wood – but that’s exactly what they do! Red wins the game, and the Yellow team is eliminated from Endurance. Now that Red is back in the game, how far will they go? Game Play Standings :To be given away by the eliminated team: ''Trust Mission The teams will have to race over a bridge of planks laid on top of a series of stumps leading out over the water. The teams will only have two planks to build their bridge, so they will have to lay down their two planks, crowd onto the second plank, then pick up the first plank and swing it around to continue building the bridge. On each team’s final stump is a flag. The first super team to grab their flag and bring it back to shore across their bridge will win the mission. Production Notes Quotes *''Insert quotes. Trivia *Last episode that premiered in 2005. *Only superteam challenge where the underdog team wins. * First time where the Red Team survives the Temple of Fate--as a result, every team on Endurance has went up to Temple and came back at least once. * First time a Blue team wins a mission since the first season. Episode Links *Endurance: Tehachapi - Super Stumped on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Superteam Missions